


Ese maldito vestido

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [16]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque a veces Maura Isles lleva algunos vestidos para trabajar que son demasiada tentadores para Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ese maldito vestido

Gemidos. Suspiros. Jadeos. La respiración agitada y la piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. No había tiempo para pensar, Jane tenía una bestia hambrienta en su interior que la empujaba a buscar más y más y más. Y jamás sería suficiente. Cinco años, mil ochocientos veinticinco días, y no se ponía a calcular horas, minutos y segundos porque nunca había sido de números, más bien de letras. Era demasiado tiempo mordiéndose el labio hasta que le sangraba, demasiadas miradas deslizándose por el cuerpo de su amiga hasta que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se corregía, demasiadas noches dando vueltas en la cama y creando fantasías.

Nunca le había pasado eso, nunca había sentido tal deseo. Los hombres la divertían y, para qué negarlo, le hacían pasar un buen rato dando vueltas entre las sábanas pero jamás habían sido capaces de que mojara las bragas solo con un movimiento sugerente de cejas y un escote demasiado visible. Para empezar, eran hombres, la parte del escote era, o imposible, o repugnante. Pero ni siquiera saber que Jane había sido el motivo de que se les marcara el paquete conseguía excitarla tanto como unas largas y tonificadas piernas desnudas asomando por el borde de un vestido ajustado, o unos labios siempre rosados y bien hidratados, o unos ojos verde avellana que parecían saber en todo momento lo que estaba pensando.

Su boca era una droga. Su lengua una dulce tortura. Su cuerpo presionado contra el de la detective una tentación. Sus manos unas provocadoras. Jane se sintió incapaz de seguir razonando y se rindió a los expertos roces de la forense. Crecer en una casa pequeña con paredes de papel había hecho que, durante su adolescencia, hubiera aprendido a ser silenciosa cuando se trataba de placer sexual, pero esa noche la detective parecía no ser capaz de callarse. Los sonidos escapaban solos de su garganta sin siquiera ser procesados por su cerebro.

Las capas de ropa comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones, aterrizando en el suelo o en cualquier otro lugar. Pronto estuvo desnuda bajo la hambrienta mirada oscurecida de Maura Isles, quien se había sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y la observaba sin perderse ni un solo detalle, sus ojos brillando de pura lujuria. Jane se estremeció de manera inevitable, había dejado de sentirse la cazadora para sentirse la presa. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los hinchados labios de la rubia antes de que estos descendieran sin piedad sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la detective. A merced de Maura para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, Jane cerró los ojos y se abandonó a las oleadas de placer que la experta boca de su mejor amiga provocaba, una tras otra. Llegó un momento en el que perdió totalmente la constancia del paso del tiempo, de dónde estaban, y solo se oía a sí misma gimiendo y a su sangre circulando a la velocidad de la luz por sus oídos.

Su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más a medida que se acercaba su orgasmo. Sentía que, como Maura siguiera con ese ritmo en sus movimientos, iba a romperse como la cuerda de una guitarra que se ha estirado demasiado. Arqueó la espalda, abrió la boca en un intento de coger aire para expresar el placer que sentía, pero nada salió de ella, solo una exhalación silenciosa. Sus manos eran dos fuertes puños, uno agarrado a las sábanas de la cama y otro a los suaves rizos rubios de la forense para hundir más su rostro entre sus piernas abiertas.

\- Oh dios – gimió Jane.

La negrura comenzó a extenderse por los bordes de su visión a medida que la última y definitiva ola de placer crecía de tamaño. Los tres dedos que Maura tenía en su interior se curvaron, buscando su punto G para lanzarla volando sobre el borde de precipicio en caída libre hacia el orgasmo.

\- ¡Oh dios! – gritó la morena.

Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Dolorosamente cerca. Casi podía tocarlo con la punta de los dedos y… ¡Pipipipí! ¡Pipipipí! ¡Pipipipí! ¡Pipipipí! Sintiéndose en llamas, Jane dio un brinco en la cama, sacando la mano que en sueños había deslizado por dentro de su ropa interior y estampándola con rabia contra el despertador. Inmediatamente, los horribles pitidos cesaron y se hizo el silencio en su habitación, solo roto por el grito, ahogado por la almohada, que lanzó la detective. Pataleó un rato hasta que su frustración disminuyó hasta un nivel soportable y se levantó, cogiendo ropa del armario y dando tumbos hacia el baño para ducharse.

Se frotó la cara con la mano y captó su propio aroma impregnado en los dedos que había usado para llevarse al borde del orgasmo. Gruñendo, se desnudó y entró en la ducha, corriendo la cortina tras ella. ¿Qué coño iba mal con ella? ¿Por qué tenía sueños eróticos con su mejor amiga? ¡Casi le era imposible mirarla a la cara sin sentirse sucia! Era consciente de sus sentimientos para con Maura pero había sido capaz de disfrazarlo de amistad y enterrarlos a diez metros bajo tierra. No comprendía a qué venían esos sueños, y lo peor era que nunca conseguía acabar y se negaba a hacerlo una vez despierta y consciente así que le tocaba irse a trabajar con la frustración de haber estado al borde del orgasmo pero no haber llegado. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, cada vez tenía más problemas para mantener los ojos en un sitio políticamente correcto. Antes de darse cuenta ya se le había desviado la vista al escote o al culo de Maura. ¡Todo era culpa de los malditos sueños! ¡La habían convertido en una hormona andante!

Gruñendo cada dos por tres, terminó de adecentar sus alborotados rizos morenos y abrió la puerta del baño, siendo recibida por una interminable ráfaga de ladridos excitados y saltitos que le arañaban las piernas.

\- ¡Quieta, Jo! – exclamó mientras se agachaba un poco para acariciar la sedosa cabeza de la excitada perrita. – Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? Ahora vamos a desayunar.

Charlando animadamente con el animal para distraerse, Jane preparó una tostada con algo de mantequilla extendida de forma bastante chapucera y, masticando, le llenó el cuenco a Jo Friday, quien se lanzó prácticamente sobre él. Los crujidos del pienso entre los dientes de la perra llenaron el silencio que la boca llena de la detective le había obligado a instaurar. Sin querer dejar de hacer cosas para no autocastigarse más aún, se puso la americana rápidamente y salió de la casa tras despedirse por última vez de su mascota.

Condujo de manera brusca y soltando improperios a aquellos coches que respetaban demasiado estrictamente los límites de velocidad. Para cuando llegó a la comisaria, estaba algo más calmada y menos frustrada. Tenía la mente tranquila y centrada. Pasó de largo por enfrente de la cafetería sin pararse a coger un café por miedo a encontrarse con Maura o con un interrogatorio de su madre, no sabía qué era peor. Silenció las miradas interrogativas de su hermano y Korsak cuando la vieron aparecer por la sala diáfana sin su habitual taza en la mano y se sentó en silencio a trabajar en busca de alguna pista para el caso. Las horas pasaron tranquilamente y solo se levantó para ir al baño, hasta convirtió a Frankie en su chico de los recados para que le comprara un sándwich a la hora del almuerzo. Su compañero volvió a mirarla como si estuviera loca, los ojos entornados y la cabeza ladeada, tratando de discernir si quizá se había peleado con la forense y por eso estaba tan rara.

Sobre las tres de la tarde su móvil vibró dentro de su funda, sobresaltándola ligeramente. Se había quedado mirando abstraídamente la pantalla del ordenador, sin ver nada, solo pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Había logrado evitar volver a recordar el suceso de esa mañana, y el de todas las mañanas de esa horrible semana. Miró rápidamente el mensaje entrante y frunció el ceño. Era Maura, había terminado las pruebas y tenía los resultados del análisis.

\- Frankie, ¿puedes…? – comenzó a preguntar levantando perezosamente la mirada del móvil, cortándose al ver que las mesas de su hermano y Korsak estaban vacías.

Confundida, miró a su alrededor, temiendo haber perdido el sentido del tiempo y que en realidad fuera más tarde de lo que pensaba. Pero la sala seguía llena de detectives trabajando tranquilamente. Frunció el ceño y suspiró, resignándose a tener que bajar ella misma. Quizá con un poco de suerte pillaba a Maura hablando por teléfono u ocupada de algún otro modo y le pedía los informes a Susie.

Según iba ideando el plan alternativo, salió del ascensor en la planta -1 y entró en el blanco pasillo con cristaleras a ambos lados que revelaban a técnicos vestidos con batas, gafas y guantes, yendo de un lado para otro con probetas o cosas científicas de las que no sabía su nombre. Sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho, se asomó por la puerta del despacho de la forense y contuvo un gemido cuando vio los inconfundibles rizos rubios de su mejor amiga y su figura encorvada sobre unos archivadores abiertos en la mesa.

\- Hey, Maur – saludó con voz tensa.

\- Jane – contestó la Doctora alzando la cabeza y sonriéndole cálidamente.

El corazón de la detective se saltó un latido y se lanzó a una carrera olímpica cuando esta se fijó mejor en lo que su amiga llevaba puesto. El vestido. _El_ vestido. _Ese maldito vestido_. ¿Con el que la detective casi se había atragantado el primer día que se lo había visto puesto? Ese mismo. El azul marino de escote picudo y que se ajustaba a todas las curvas de Maura. Jane tragó saliva y agarró con fuerza el picaporte de la puerta para que el dolor la mantuviera con los pies firmes en el suelo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió Maura con preocupación, saliendo de detrás de la mesa. La morena tuvo que contenerse para no salir corriendo. – Te has puesto pálida, Jane, ¿has comido?

La detective se limitó a asentir, no se fiaba de su voz. Su mejor amiga se acercó a ella y la sujetó por el codo, guiándola hacia uno de los cómodos asientos de su despacho. Jane se dejó caer, sus piernas inestables cual gelatina. La forense se había sentado pegada a ella, sus codos apoyados en los muslos para inclinarse hacia ella, su rodilla desnuda rozando la de la morena, quien tenía la impresión de que la tela de su pantalón iba a salir ardiendo solo por ese toque. Desde esa posición, la altura de Jane le jugaba una mala pasada, dándole una clara vista del escote de Maura.

La detective apartó la vista, tropezando con la mirada preocupada y ligeramente dolida de la forense. Suspiró. Más culpabilidad.

\- Siento no haber bajado antes, he estado ocupada toda la mañana – se disculpó con una verdad a medias.

\- No pasa nada, el trabajo es el trabajo – replicó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia al tema, pero sus ojos la delataban: sabía que Jane no se lo estaba contando todo y eso le dolía.

La detective ya no sabía a dónde mirar. Estaba acalorada y sus manos cosquilleaban con el ansia de tocar a Maura. Se desembarazó de la americana, dejándola en el respaldo del sillón y entrelazando los dedos en el regazo, el interior de la mejilla siendo sistemáticamente mordisqueado por sus dientes para contenerse.

\- ¿Estás segura de encontrarte bien? – volvió a peguntar la forense ladeando la cabeza de ese modo que Jane encontraba adorable.

Se echó ligeramente más para atrás en busca de la distancia necesaria para que la fragancia a cítricos del perfume de Maura no le llegara. Se apartó los rizos, sus mejillas ardiendo.

\- Sí, perfectamente – carraspeó. Cesó el roce de rodilla con rodilla y entrelazó sus manos con más fuerza.

La forense asistió a todo el proceso, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y la sombra de la sospecha en el rostro. De manera inconsciente, su mano viajó hacia su pecho, agarrando el colgante y comenzando a moverlo pensativamente. Jane no pudo evitar seguir el gesto y quedarse mirando de nuevo al escote antes de darse cuenta y apartar la mirada, sonrojándose y añadiendo más calor a su rostro.

\- Dios mío, ¿no se supone que aquí abajo se está más fresco? – exclamó abanicándose y levantándose, poniendo varias zancadas largas de distancia entre ella y Maura. Aquello era demasiado, la atmósfera del despacho era rara, como cargada de magnetismo. Y luego estaba ese maldito vestido…

Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos brevemente, respirando hondo. Necesitaba calmarse o iba a terminar mal.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió la rubia sin moverse de su sitio en el sillón.

\- Hace mucho calor, ¿por qué hace tanto calor? No debería hacer tanto calor – cogió una bocanada de aire tras soltar todo de seguido, su voz elevándose varias octavas más de lo necesario.

Se había puesto a pasear nerviosamente sin darse cuenta. Paró bruscamente cuando su cerebro procesó lo que estaba haciendo y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Maura. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, dubitativa. ¿Decía algo para despistar a la forense y que dejara de analizarla con su mirada de rayos X o era mejor quedarse callada para no meter la pata más aún? ¡Ya estaba otra vez dando vueltas! ¿Podría, en algún momento, su cuerpo dejar de hacer lo que le daba la gana? Gimió quedamente, frustrada.

\- No hace calor, Jane – habló finalmente Maura, incorporándose y regalándole a la aludida una buena vista de su escote.

\- ¡Ja! Que no, dice... – masculló reanudando su paseo nervioso.

El sonido de tacones aproximándose la alertó de que tuviera cuidado y se controlara. Paró quieta, lo más quieta posible, y cruzó los brazos con fuerza frente al pecho. Observó a la rubia caminar hacia la puerta de su despacho y cerrarla, su cuerpo bloqueando a la detective el gesto de echar el cerrojo. Jane tragó saliva, insegura. Cuatro paredes parecían demasiadas pocas. ¡Demonios, _eran_ demasiadas pocas! La detective se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole el culo descaradamente a su mejor amiga pero no era capaz de dejar de mirar. ¡Maldito vestido!

Maura se giró hacia la morena, acercándose a ella calmadamente.

\- ¿Sabes por qué tienes tanto calor? – preguntó al llegar a ella, dejando muy poco espacio entre ambas. La detective reculó pero su espalda chocó contra la pared. ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta ahí? Maura continuó sin esperar la contestación de Jane – La elevación de la temperatura corporal es un claro signo de excitación sexual.

\- ¿Qué? – se las apañó para decir a media voz, la garganta seca.

\- Al igual que ese olor a feromonas que desprendes – dijo la forense tras inclinarse hacia la detective y aspirar hondo por la nariz, sin perder detalle de la nuez de Jane subiendo y bajando nerviosamente al tragar. Se separó, no mucho, pero aquellos centímetros de distancia a la detective le supieron a gloria. – También tienes la boca seca a pesar de que no dejas de tragar saliva y tus pupilas están dilatadas – apuntó Maura. Sus delicados dedos rodearon la muñeca de la morena, las yemas descasando sobre el punto donde el pulso de Jane latía de manera desbocada. No hizo falta que dijera nada, su sonrisa torcida y las cejas arqueadas hablaron por sí mismas.

\- Es ese maldito vestido – masculló la detective de manera ininteligible.

\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó la rubia con desconcierto.

\- Es… - cogió aire profundamente, craso error. El aroma a cítricos de Maura la envolvió, nublándole la razón. – Es ese maldito vestido – dijo en voz más alta y de manera más clara, separando cada palabra más de lo necesario. – Me vuelve loca, me dan ganas de tumbarte sobre la mesa y follarte con él puesto.

En el silencio que siguió a la confesión de Jane, se pudo oír claramente el jadeo quedo de la forense. Ojos verde oscuro chocaron con otros casi negros y fue como si alguien encendiera un mechero en una habitación llena de gas. En un movimiento que la detective no se esperaba, Maura tiró de ella hasta que la obligó a acorralarla contra la mesa. Las manos de la morena se fueron solas al culo de su amiga, presionándolo al sentir la boca entreabierta de la forense en su cuello. Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mente de Jane dejó de trabajar y cuando volvió en sí estaba besando de manera hambrienta a Maura, lenguas y dientes enzarzándose en una pelea, las manos llenas de cabellos rubios o morenos, los cuerpos tan firmemente presionados que les costaba respirar. La detective subió a la forense a la mesa y esta, por primera vez en su vida, tiró todo lo que se interponía entre ella y la posición de tumbada sin pensarlo dos veces.

El apretado vestido se deslizó a lo largo de los muslos desnudos de la rubia cuando esta rodeó la cintura de su amiga, atrayéndola más hacia ella. Las temblorosas manos de Jane exploraron el cuerpo de Maura hasta colarse por entre sus piernas. La humedad y un gemido ahogado de la forense le indicaron que había llegado al sitio correcto. Retiró la suave seda de la ropa interior de Maura y la tentó ligeramente antes de introducirse en su interior.

Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, cubrió la boca de la forense con su mano libre para silenciar los sonidos que esta no dejaba de emitir. Pronto Maura se tensó bajo ella, su espalda levantándose de la dura superficie de la mesa y un jadeo quedo murió contra los dedos de la morena al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba el clímax. Saliendo de su interior, Jane lamió los restos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Cuando la rubia se hubo repuesto, la ayudó a bajarse con una sonrisa contenida.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto me gusta ese vestido? – preguntó la detective, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza mientras observaba a Maura recolocarse la ropa y el pelo.

\- Creo que algo has mencionado…

Sus risas llenaron el despacho tal y como, momentos antes, lo habían hecho sus gemidos.


End file.
